Naruto and Sasuke's college life
by 69Sasunaru69
Summary: Naruto doesn't get along very well with his roommate Sasuke until something happens that will change their lives forever


**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to K. Masashi, no matter how much I wish they were mine (especially Sasuke and Naruto) they are not**

This is my first fanfic guys so please bear with me

This fic is based on 'roommates' by fastforward, I highly suggest reading it, it is an amazing story and some of the characters such as Genma and raidou are her OC's please don't sue me if I'm wrong but I don't remember them from Naruto soo... Yeah

If you have any questions please ask, I love comments and I will try to check my email as much as possible (although I prefer comments and do not check my email on a daily basis)

Although my version is slightly different if you've already read 'roommates' you may want to

This fic is an AU based in a Canadian University even though I'm from the U.S. I have kind of grown attached to the UBC from 'roommates'.

Warnings/things to look out for later on...

-Yaoi, if you don't like Yaoi please do not read this story because there's a lot

-OOC, sorry I can't help myself, but if you've read 'roommates' the characters are almost all the same (personality wise)

-swearing, and a lot of it

-self mutilation/attempted suicide

-death, I know, I know, but this is not a fluff and people do die, be prepared

As I said before I love comments so please do comment, but please be nice. I will accept constructive criticism and will try to improve when it is given, but please do not compare me to fastforward or my story to hers, I am aware that I'm not the best writer please don't point that out

I'm sorry this was so long, I promise It will be a lot shorter In The other chapters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

X Naruto is the son of a famous forensic father and a serial killer mother. His X X mother tried to kill him when he was two years old, his father saved him X X from his mom but both parents died In the process. Everyone has treated X X Naruto as either the son of a hero or the son of a killer. He never had any X X friends because of this though, even the ones who looked at him as the sonX X of a hero, because they were scared that he may turn out like his mother. X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"you left me no choice Sasuke." Kakashi pointed out. 'Your talk-to-me-and-I'll-kill-you-aura will probably have them running scared in no-time at all' if you hadn't tried committing suicide on so many occasions I would trust you to have a single room.

"Whatever" Sasuke grumbled then headed to his dorm room a week before anyone else was allowed, 'I guess having a professor as your guardian has some perks' sasuke thought.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke was still pissed he was going to have a roommate. He just hoped he wouldn't be annoying and would stay out of his way.

Sasuke had no intention of being there to meet his roommate when he arrived so he headed for Kakashi's house which only takes about five minutes on foot.

He hurriedly made his bed with military like precision then left, making sure the door was locked, and headed down the corridor then flying down the stairs weaving through all of the people coming up with bags, suitcases, and boxes. He opened the door hearing someone call "hey can you hold the door." Letting the door close behind him, he kept walking.

"Asshole" Naruto yelled, furious. Hoping he wouldn't run into him again anytime soon.

Naruto made his way to the second floor, where his room was he put his boxes down to unlock the door. He wondered if his roommate had been here already. He walked in and noticed his roommate had already moved in.

'God damn it' Naruto thought. Not only was he forced to have a roommate by his grandma, and the head of the college Tsunade who was good friends with his grandma. He was sharing his room with a neat freak! Naruto was sloppy and his room was always a mess. 'My roommate is going to throw a fit when he figures out how messy I am' Naruto thought, shrugging it off

XxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke knocked on Kakashi's door and waited. Kakashi opened the door wearing nothing more than a pair of loose drawstring pants and of course his mask, which he always wore. "Why are you here." Kakashi asked. "I was hungry and the caf wasn't open." Kakashi shrugged as the raven walked past him heading for the kitchen. The raven made four of bacon and four eggs putting two of each on his plate and leaving the rest for Kakashi.

"Thanks Sasuke" Kakashi said with a smile. The raven ignored him

"Have you met your roommate yet?" The older man teased knowing he hadn't wanted one

The raven glared at him and finished eating

Sasuke stood up and walked out the door saying "no."as he left answering the older mans question.

It was ten o'clock when he finally got back to his room.

He opened the door and walked in noticing the mountain of blankets his roommate must have brought.

The door opened and Naruto emerged after having used the bathroom.

"You're my roommate!" The blond screamed angrily realizing he is the asshole who refused to spend five seconds holding the door for him

The raven just glared at Naruto wondering why he'd gotten stuck with the one person he refused to help out that day. He just shrugged not really caring, then continued what he had been doing on his computer.

Sasuke wasn't happy about having a roommate and planned on getting rid of him as soon as possible. 'Maybe after so many people ask to switch roommates they would give up and give him the single room he'd wanted.' He smiled maniacally at the thought.

XxXxXxXxXx

Naruto woke up to the most annoying sound he'd ever heard, he covered his ears with a pillow refusing to come out of his mountain of blankets.

After about 20 seconds he got out of bed to get rid of that awful noise, he turned off the alarm by his roommates bed and was red with anger when he realized his roommate wasn't even there!

He checked the time only to realize it was 6:15, oh he was going to kill that bastard.

They didn't have to be at orientation for almost another 5 hours!

Realizing he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep now that he was fully awake, "what does he have against me?" he asked himself as he grabbed his keys off his dresser and went down the corridor to take a shower.

He spent his whole time in the shower thinking about how to get back at his roommate.

Naruto got out of the shower, went back to his room, and dried off. he was still trying to figure out a way to get back at his roommate as he put his favorite orange shirt and a pair of khaki shorts on, wondering where his roommate had gone before deciding it didn't really matter. He then turned on his computer to play some games before the caf opened at 7:00.

He headed toward the caf as soon as it opened and noticed his roommate was sitting alone at the furthest table. He didn't care though, he just got his food and sat at the table on the opposite side of the room wondering how he got there before him. 'Had he been waiting the whole time?'

Sasuke actually had been waiting there for an hour, he hadn't wanted to be there when Naruto woke up, although he had to admit it would have been a lot less boring to be in there when the blond had gotten his wake up call. He grinned as he thought about how the blond had reacted.

After breakfast they had just sat in their room not saying a word to the other until orientation, which lasted for hours.

After orientation Naruto and Sasuke both went back to their room, got on their computers and printed out their schedules for the upcoming day. Naruto almost freaked out when he saw Orochimaru's name on his schedule. He knew he wouldn't pass that chemistry class. Orochimaru was Tsunade and Jiraya's brother who had hated him since he was born.

They got up from their computers almost simultaneously and the raven went to the bathroom to change into some soft drawstring pants, while he was gone Naruto just changed into his right there, seeing no problem with it since his roommate was gone, as he did this all he could think about was how miserable the chemistry class was going to be, then he went to his bed not sure if he was prepared for the next day, as he lay in his bed Sasuke opened the door and went to his bed also worrying about the next day, he had noticed that he had classes with Kakashi, Raidou, and Gai.

XxXxXxXxXx

The next morning when the raven had woken up before his alarm yet again he stayed in bed waiting for his alarm to go off wanting to see the blonds reaction, only to hear his alarm go off seconds after his own. 'Damn it' the raven thought. They had their first class at the same time.

They both headed toward the caf to get breakfast, only today when Naruto sat down to eat four random guys sat down by him. "Hey, kiba Inuzuka." one of them said to The boy who had been sitting alone, "I live in the room next to yours, you have a double right?""Yeah, i'm Naruto." He said hoping he didn't catch that he hadn't told him his last name.

"This is Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and that's Shino Aburame" exclaimed Kiba as he pointed at each of them.

They all carried on talking to each other while Naruto thought about how these were the first friends he'd ever had that were his age! After finishing their breakfast they all got up and went to their classes Naruto and Kiba walking together because they had the same class

They walked into their English class and sat next to each other. Sasuke had been sitting in the back of the room and noticed them walk in. 'Fuck.' Sasuke thought 'why does he have to be everywhere!''they waited 25 minutes before their professor walked in, "hello everyone, my name is Kakashi and I will be your English professor for this term" he sat down a stack of syllabuses telling everyone to grab one as began calling role. He started reading off names. "Sasuke Uchiha" "here" Sasuke said lazily. 'Shit, he's already on u's' Naruto thought. "Naruto Uzumaki" everyone was quiet. "Naruto?" He repeated "here" Naruto said with his head on his desk. He felt like everyone was looking at him but I reality only Kakashi and Sasuke were. Kakashi explained after role was called that he would be at least 20 minutes late for each class but the one time you are late he won't be, that's called Murphy's law he explained.

When class ended Naruto went back to his room not having class for another hour.

Sasuke however was stuck in French class. The proffessors name was Kurenai Yuuhi. She explained that this was a fairly high level French class, and that she would speak nothing but French starting next class. Sasuke wasn't worried he had been a straight A student all throughout high school. And knew French well. The teacher continued by saying if you can't keep up this is the wrong class for you.

After French Sasuke went back to his room, passing Naruto about halfway there.

Sasuke opened the door and threw his keys on his dresser locking the door behind him, when he walked into the room he noticed a pocket knife sitting on the other boys bed.

He walked over to the other bed, opened the knife and studied it for a moment, he pressed it to his finger and drew blood, he was shocked to see how sharp the knife was. He then proceeded to slit both of his wrists knowing that this was the perfect chance to kill himself. His roommate wouldn't be back for another hour and he would be dead way before then. Kakashi would be teaching a class also so there wouldn't have been a better time he thought as he began to lose consciousness.

Naruto came barging into the room in a panic looking for his notebook which he had left. 'Where the hell is it' he thought looking everywhere.

"Hey bastard have you seen my notebook I'm late for class as it is".

Naruto walked over to his roommates bed. "Bastard" he repeated as he noticed a red spot on his sheets. He immediately pulled the covers off the raven and saw blood pouring out of his wrists. He screamed. What the fuck was going on he thought as he wracked his brain trying to remember what to do, while also screaming for someone to call an ambulance. He wrapped the boys wrists with parts of the sheets. He then felt the boys pulse there was a feint pulse but he had stopped breathing. He held Sasuke's nose and blew into his mouth

Kiba had come running to see what was going on, as soon as he saw he whipped his phone out of his pocket as quickly as he could and called for an ambulance. Naruto checked again and Sasuke still had not been breathing, so he did it again and the boy came to.

"What the fuck were you thinking Naruto screamed at him as Tsunade came to the door. "What happened" she asked trying to stay calm thinking screaming would only cause more panic. Naruto explained to her everything that he knew.

When the ambulance arrived moments later Tsunade, and Naruto got in with Sasuke and the paramedics.

"He's lost too much blood" one of the paramedics exclaimed as the other took a sample of the lost blood to test it. "His blood type is B" the other paramedic stated.

"I'm a B" Naruto said quickly

"Would you be willing to donate blood" the paramedic asked.

"Duh" Naruto practically yelled, "why else would I tell you I'm a B"

The man grabbed a needle and immediately began collecting naruto's blood.

When they arrived at the hospital Naruto could hardly walk, Tsunade practically carried him in. Kakashi had arrived seconds after the ambulance and also helped Naruto.

"They took way too much blood" Tsunade exclaimed, having went through medical school.

"It's ok" Naruto assured her.

He's beginning to stabilize one of the nurses announced, "thank god Tsunade and Kakashi said in unison.

"What were you thinking" Kakashi asked, already knowing the answer.

'Damn it, I was pretty sure I was dead there for a little bit.' Sasuke thought paying no attention to his guardian.'thats definitely the closest I've ever gotten.'

"What the fuck were you thinking" catching the ravens attention.

"You wouldn't understand." he said sheepishly not able to speak very loud at the moment.

"Try me!" exclaimed the blond

"My family is all dead" he said a bit louder with anger obvious in his voice.

"So is mine" Naruto said furiously " my mom tried to kill me when I was two, I'm sure you know the story" Naruto fell over from the lack of blood. Tsunade caught him.

Sasuke had remembered Naruto's name being called in Kakashi's class 'uzumaki' he said to himself remembering the story.

He had never thought about anyone having similar problems. Now he felt kind of stupid.

Naruto with his regained consciousness started ranting again about how idiotic Sasuke was, and about how he had never had a friend until yesterday.

Sasuke felt really bad now for the first time in his life. He realized that Naruto had been through a lot too and that he had done so much to help him stay alive even though he'd never been anything but an asshole to the blond.

Naruto kept ranting until Sasuke interrupted him by saying "I'm sorry"

Naruto and Kakashi were both shocked

'Did he just say he was sorry?!' Kakashi thought dumbfounded by what had just been said.

Naruto was still angry but decided to stop ranting.


End file.
